


Conveniently placed mistletoe

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipper is dense, Fluff, Human!Bill, M/M, Mistletoe, Oh my god this sucks, Older!Dipper, One-Shot, anyway, i'm super late, it was supposed to be for christmas, kiss, slight AU, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: A few days before Christmas. Everyone's out, and Dipper has to decorate the Shack. And Bill is all happy to help, not that Dipper is thrilled. (he is though.)One-shot, fluff, slight AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this on the 24th. Such logic! But anyway, this is my Christmas present to tomboy77, sooooo, merry Christmas I guess^^  
> This ended up longer than intended, it was supposed to be mindless fluff. *shrugs*  
> a bit late, but happy holiday for everyone!

" _Good morning Dippin' Dots! :D I'm going out with Grenda and Candy!_ _♫_ _♪ I'm counting on you not to burn the house down XD LoL_

_Grunkle Stan is out doing... stuff (probably doing illegal stuff to get money! $$) but told me we should decorate the Shack for Christmas! ♪ (Well, it's more like I suggested and he agreed :D) But, you know, I'm out~_

_So I leave that to you, yes? I'm sure you'll manage *wink wink* ;) If you need help you can ask Bill ♪_ _♥_ _I'm sure he'll come by~_ _♥_

_I won't be back for lunch, so don't wait for me! ♪_

_Make us a good decoration DipDop!_ _☼_ _;)_

_Your favorite, the best twin ever_ _☼_

_\- Mabel_ _♥_ "

Dipper sighed as he put the note back on the kitchen table. They were a few days away from Christmas, and _now_ Mabel wanted him to set up decorations in the shack? He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, mentally checking the supplies they had left in the storage room as he headed to the coffeemaker.

He wrapped his hands comfortingly around his mug, bringing it to his lips as he stared unseeingly to the floor. The house part of the Mystery Shack was already full of Christmas decoration, so that left only a few to put in the store part. But Mabel knew what she was doing, he supposed.

Though, the note seemed more cheery than ever, with loads of smileys and doodles, like she was planning something. Well, he mused, she was _always_ planning something.

He blinked as black shoes appeared in his vision, and he raised his head to look at who he knew was Bill, dream demon in all his human glory. Once again, Mabel guessed right. He was wearing his usual black slacks, but instead of his usual yellow suit, he had a yellow sweater with-

Dipper's stare got stuck on the blue _pine trees_ decked out on the sweater and mentally shook his head. Bill certainly didn't pay attention to his sweater's pattern, right? It had nothing to do with the fact that he called Dipper 'Pine Tree'.

He cleared his throat and raised his gaze to _actually_ look at Bill's face, and flushed as he noticed the huge smirk pulling on his lips.

"Like my sweater Pine Tree?" his suave voice, combined with his half-lidded blue eyes sent shivers down Dipper's spine.

"Good morning Bill" the twin said, ignoring the question, and turned around. He placed his mug in the sink, missing the pout on the demon's face. "Mabel wants to decorate the Shack today" he added, quickly rinsing the mug.

"You didn't directly ask, but yes I'll help you" the smirk could be heard in his voice, and Dipper wondered if Bill was _also_ planning something. Coming from the demon, it wouldn't be surprising.

"I'll go fetch the decorations in the storage" he said, walking towards said storage. He paused in the doorway, turning his head to send a side-look at the blond, "you can, uhm, wait in the store or something"

He all but fled to the kitchen, sighing and dragging a hand down his face when he entered the room, and he leaned on the wall.

" _Calm down, Dipper_ " he thought, breathing deeply, " _he didn't mean anything with his sweater or the look he sent me or the 'I'm-planning-something-involving-you'-tone he used. He doesn't know I-_ " he stopped his thoughts before it could go any farther. Even though the demon had said he wasn't able to read minds, even less when in human form, Dipper was never too sure.

Toning his thoughts down, he quietly admitted that he kind of had a crush on Bill. Not only was his human form super attractive, he was, as surprising as it could seem, actually nice. Sure, he liked to annoy people and create havoc, but he was actively trying to help the twins whenever needed.

Their first encounter, when the twins were twelve, had been quite chaotic. Bill had appeared, courtesy of Gideon Gleeful who wanted to trick Mabel into going out with him. Petty reason, but hey, it wasn't the twins' fault.

The demon didn't have a human form at the time- instead he was a floating yellow triangle with black bow tie and top hat. Having been summoned by Gideon, he was supposed to follow his orders, but the idiot was so annoying that Bill tricked him.

But not without pestering the twins first. And even when his deal with Gideon had been broken, the triangle kept hanging around the brunets, eventually appearing in human form -short blond hair, bright blue eyes complimented by his yellow suit and black slacks, his signature bow tie and top hat.

The male twin had been reluctant to consider the demon as a friend at first, due to all the tricks the demon had played on them. But, during the eight years they (forcefully for the first one) spent together, his unwillingness died off, leaving space for friendship, which eventually evolved into something more...

Stopping his trail of thoughts, Dipper opened his eyes and looked at the box he had been looking for. Then Mabel's note came back to him. His twin knew he had some sort of attraction toward the demon... she probably set this up to force him to do something about it...

He was brought out of his reverie by Bill's voice calling for him. Surely he hadn't been spacing out for that long..?

Shaking his head to rid it of the swarming thoughts, he quickly picked the box up and headed to the Shack, calling back that he was coming. His mind however kept coming back to the way Bill's sweater accented the blue of his eyes and how his slacks hung on his hips and-

He walked right into the doorway and stumbled back, the box having knocked the air out of him when it pressed on his stomach at the impact.

"Ow..." the twin mumbled, cursing his airheaded-ness.

Hurried footsteps echoed and suddenly Bill was at his side, taking the box from his arms and putting it on the ground. "What happened? Are you alright?" he said while checking for any bruises.

"No, no, I'm fine" Dipper waved the demon away, a flush creeping on his cheeks. "I just- well, I spaced out and ran into the wall, it's no big deal" he turned his hazel eyes away from the concerned blue. "The box took most of the damage anyway"

Bill hummed, seemingly unconvinced, but stopped fussing over him, instead crossing his arms. Then his gaze went up and, unnoticed to the still flushed human, smirked for a split second before it disappeared again, replaced by a confused stare.

"Hey, Pine Tree" he called softly, and big brown eyes turned to him. He pointed up, "what's this?"

Dipper looked up, and his face suddenly paled, flushed and paled again, finally settling on to coloring a bright red. "Oh. _Oh_ , uhm..." his gaze flickered from Bill's face to the ground to the piece of decoration hung above the door. "It's a mistletoe"

The demon tilted his head. "Why is it hanging there?"

"I suppose Mabel put it there..." he rubbed his chin, mentally cursing his twin for he was sure that was part of her devious plan.

"And why are you making this face about it? Is there anything we have to do?"

The human sent his eyes to the demon. " _Does he know?_ " He searched Bill's face for any sign he was making fun of Dipper, but he was damn good at poker face-ing. He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks again, and he cleared his throat.

"W-well, there's a tradition that- that says if you find yourself under the mistletoe with someone, you have to... to kiss them lest you're going to have bad luck" his eyes had darted down while he spoke, missing the growing smirk on the demon's face.

"Oh~ so we have to kiss?" Bill sang, his face suddenly inches away from Dipper's.

The twin straightened, taking a step back and looking at the other with a deer-in-the-headlights stare. "N-no, it's just a... a myth, so it's no big-"

His words died off as the demon all but threw himself at Dipper and pressed his lips to his.

Too shocked to make a move, the human only blinked when his lips were freed from the other's, staring into nothing as Bill pranced away with a merry "no curse now~", the box of decorations tucked under one arm.

When his brain finally connected back to its surroundings, his cheeks flared and he brought a hand to his mouth. "Oh my God" he whispered, his eyes turning toward the Shack where Bill had disappeared to.

He stood in the doorway a little longer, letting his racing heart calm down again before eventually joining Bill. However his hazel eyes had trouble finding the blue ones.

"Aw, c'mon Pine Tree" the demon said, slinging an arm around Dipper's shoulders. "I'm not that bad at kissing, am I? It's not worse than being cursed, now is it?"

"N-no, obviously" the human stuttered, his cheeks flushed as he tried to go away from Bill's embrace.

Not that he wasn't enjoying the warmth their closeness brought, far from it actually, but it was harder to tone his thoughts down, and he was not ready for the demon to hear them (no matter how many times the blond told him he couldn't read minds, Dipper didn't lower his guard). And, well, he wasn't sure he wouldn't explode from embarrassment if he stood close any longer.

When he finally managed to get free of Bill's arm, the twin scurried to the other side of the room to hang some tinsel, his head bowed to try and hide the flaring blush coloring his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to him, Bill, at the other side, crossed his arms with a pout, his frowning gaze set on the human's back before darting around, his lips slowly spreading as a plan formed in his head.

* * *

A few moments later, the demon had hung some decoration here and there, though Dipper paid it no mind. The less he checked what Bill was doing -and Bill in general, the less he had to worry about what happened earlier, and he was grateful for that.

The human was casually heading to the kitchen for some refreshments, passing by Bill who was leaning against a display, when his wrist was pulled toward said demon.

With a yelp, Dipper stumbled and turned to the demon, a snapping remark already on his tongue when Bill's lips crashed on his own.

He quickly pulled away, shoving the other away, flush darkening his cheeks.

"What-" he started, halting when his voice cracked.

Bill only pointed up, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Mistletoe"

The brunet felt his eye twitch as he turned around and resumed his trek to the kitchen, and in a fit of childishness, didn't offer the other any drink.

Unfortunately (though that depends on the point of view), it wasn't the last time Bill used 'conveniently placed' decoration to kiss Dipper. It became more and more difficult for the human to try and make sense of what was in Bill's mind, and he began losing patience.

* * *

"Pine Tree" Bill called a few moments later, when Dipper had considerably calmed down.

"What?" the twin answered, his eyes setting on the demon and opening wide. "Hey- watch out, it's dangerous!" he hurried to the other's side as he saw him balancing on the edge of the counter to hang some tinsel on the wall.

The blond was awfully close to falling off the counter and Dipper's heart constricted at the thought. He didn't know what he would do if it happened.

He fortunately didn't have to dwell on it for any longer because Bill chose this moment to leap off the piece of furniture and face the human, a smirk tugging at his hips.

"Oh, you were worried about me Pine Tree~?" he sang, and the brunet crossed his arms annoyed.

"What did you call me for?" he said instead of answering, though his cheeks reddened.

"I needed your help to hang the decoration but I eventually managed all alone~" the demon grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the artificial light. Then he looked up and faked a surprised expression, "Oh, look! Mistletoe"

Dipper's eyes opened wide as they shifted up to the decoration hanging on- on nothing? He frowned as he took in the _floating mistletoe_. He opened his mouth, preparing himself to confront Bill about it when he felt soft and warm lips pressing against his own.

Making a surprised sound, he tried to step back only to find himself being pulled closer to the blonde, an arm trailing behind his back while the other's hand raked its way in his chestnut hair.

His brain shutting down, the twin closed his eyes and answered the kiss, his own hands making their way to Bill's neck and pulling him closer. He could feel the demon smirk against his lips, followed by a wet tongue prodding at his own.

As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, his mind screamed at him to pull away, and he did, pushing on Bill's chest. He stared at the other, his cheeks flushed and his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

His breath hitched as he saw the demon's tongue wetting his lips, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Dipper's brain was a swarming mess of thoughts and he didn't know what to do. He was quite sure that Bill couldn't actually mean anything with everything he had done this morning, because how could he feel anything for the human? He was nerdy and boring, why would a demon want to have anything to do with him?

Even though he seemed to spend more time with Dipper than he did with Mabel, but that wouldn't necessarily mean anything, right?

The male twin took a step back when Bill leaned in again, effectively freeing himself from the demon's arms that were still wrapped loosely around him. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest and looked away. He didn't want to let Bill see the hurt in his eyes, though that was probably too late.

He casted a quick glance around while taking another step back. "You, uhm... there's not much left, would you mind finishing on your own?"

The demon frowned as he watched the brunet turn around and start walking away. "Wait Pine Tree, where are you going?"

Dipper stopped for a moment but did not look back. "I... I've got something to do." He hated how his voice faltered and started running as soon as he got out of the blonde's eyesight.

He didn't know why he'd started running, but he couldn't stop now. He looked around, noticing he was in the forest, and heaved an exasperated sigh. He finally slowed to a stop and clutched at his hair, groaning in frustration.

"Great. Just great." Slumping against a tree, he hid his face in his hands, thinking back to the previous happenings.

Bill didn't only kiss him several times, he also _forced_ the last one to happen by magically holding the mistletoe above their heads. That wasn't just to mess with Dipper's head.. Or maybe it was?

Maybe he knew the human had feelings for him and wanted to see him frustrated and flustered... Or maybe, a tiny part in Dipper's brain hoped, he _also_ had feelings for the human and found this twisted way of convey them...

But that was unlikely. Bill was a demon -in human form, but still. Did demons even have feelings? Maybe being in his human form gave him feelings?

Or maybe he _actually_ was messing with Dipper. He loved wrecking havoc after all, and annoying people was his specialty. So why would  he spare him?

He didn't know how long his thoughts kept running around in his mind, but when they stopped, it was because a familiar voice was calling for him.

"Pine Tree!" Irritation could be heard in the voice and Dipper cringed. He did _not_ want to deal with Bill right now.

He still looked up to the demon when he called him once more, and- yes, he was angry. But also, he seemed worried. The human mentally raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sheesh, Pine Tree, why did you run away like that?" Hands on his hips, the blonde was watching him intently. When Dipper didn't answer, he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Is it because I kissed you? I thought you- nevermind. I won't do it again."

The brunet frowned. He kept silent for a few seconds, before, "Why?"

Bill looked up from where his gaze had turned to the ground. "Because you're upset" his eyes narrowed as if he was saying something utterly obvious.

"No-" he shook his head, "why did you kiss me?"

The demon seemed to perk up at that, and if Dipper hadn't been leaning against a tree, he would have taken a step back.

"Why do people kiss each other, Pine Tree?" he said, his tone carefully flat. His hands twitched, as if he was restraining himself from moving.

"But you- I mean- it's not-" his thoughts were a tangled mess, and he couldn't even form a single sentence correctly.

The demon however seemed to relax, although his lips thinned.

"You think demons can't feel, right?" he asked, and Dipper lowering his gaze gave him the answer he needed. "And here I hoped the eight years we've known each other would have proven you otherwise." Bill sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at the human. "Well. Let me tell you that you're wrong."

"So you- demons have feelings..?" the other asked, his voice small with uncertainty and embarrassment.

"Yes. Just like humans- and they're stronger when we're in human form, too" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But then- then why...?"

"Pine Tree" Bill took a step towards Dipper, " _why_ do people kiss each other?"

"B-Because they- they like each other?" A blush coloring his cheeks, the human hunched his shoulders as if trying to blend into the tree.

"Exactly. So _why_ would _I_ kiss _you_?" Another step, and he's entering the twin's personal space.

"You-"  His chest constricted, and he couldn't finish, he couldn't let his hopes up, he _shouldn't_... He looked up in the demon's eyes, and his breath got caught in his throat.

Bill was staring at him _fondly_ , dare he think, blue eyes half-lidded and lips slightly pulling up on the sides in a half-smile. He was slowly leaning in, a tiny part of Dipper's brain noticed, but he didn't find the force -or will- to pull away.

There was almost no space left between their lips when the blond stopped leaning in, and the human had to wonder why. That is, until the other spoke.

"I love you, Pine Tree" he whispered, Dipper barely hearing it even though he was literally a breath away from the demon.

He gasped, his heart leaping in his chest and his cheeks flaring red. Before he could even think of an answer however, the blond had closed in and pressed his lips against Dipper's in a gentle kiss.

" _So he... he_ does _have feelings, and..._ " he barely thought before giving in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Bill's. He faintly remembered raising his arms to wrap them around the other's neck, but he _did_ notice the demon grabbing his hips and pulling him away from the tree and closer to his chest.

They eventually broke the kiss for air but didn't let go of each other, instead staring into the other's eyes. Bill had a wide grin on his face and, to Dipper's astonishment, a blush on his cheeks.

"So~" the demon started, "I take it you like me too?" he leaned in, rubbing his nose against the human's.

"Don't let it get to your head" he chuckled, but didn't pull away.

"Aw~ I was right to follow Shooting Star's advice then!" Bill's grin turned into a smirk as Dipper frowned.

"So it _really_ was Mabel's idea?" he groaned and sank his head onto Bill's chest. "I knew it"

A gentle hand started petting his hair and the human's frown soothed. "There's nothing to be upset about now, is it?"

Dipper hummed, his lips twitching into a smirk. "If anything, I'm upset she didn't do it sooner"

Both chuckled, reveling in the other's presence for a few minutes before they finally headed back to the Shack. He really wasn't upset, Dipper mused, staring at their entwined hands. This was what he had wanted after all. But if he had known a few conveniently placed mistletoes would lead to this, he would have done it ages ago.


End file.
